Cirumia
by Aluzyre
Summary: *Slight AU in a way and WIP title* Cirno and Rumia move into a home together and just live a daily life. Wonder what shenanigans will happen with the duo and the rest of Gensokyo? *Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Cirno was carrying a bag on her back with a strap, keeping it securely in place. Throughout Gensokyo, the ice fairy was commonly and widely known as an idiot. As she walked along the path, her light blue hair flowed in the breeze slightly. Something caused the ice fairy to stop and zone out staring at the huge field to her left. It was a full of sunflowers that stretched far as the eye could see. The fairy knew who grew them all and what the woman was known to do if you even look at them wrong. As the thought crossed her mind, she had a shiver fly down her back—it was as if someone was staring back. After shaking the feeling away, she resumed her small travels. The destination was a small hut that had every necessity one would require. A friend of hers recently bought it from Parsee; that was the most surprising thing to the fairy. Last she heard, Parsee was stuck as a convenience store clerk. As Cirno walked, she began to think back on how she met her friend that owns the house she will visit soon.

It was some years ago during an incident she doesn't really remember. Cirno sat near the lake surrounding a big red mansion while freezing a few frogs, as is the norm for the fairy. As a fifth one in a row was encased in an ice coffin, the girl heard a voice and energy being fired not far off. Someone was fighting... Time to show that she was the strongest!

She followed the sounds best she could, but with how frequently they were being fired and the odd paths of the pellets, she had a rough time finding the source. Once she found the source, she saw a red shrine maiden battling someone she didn't recognize. The opponent had a black dress and blonde hair, that was all she could make out from the distance she was at from the fight. The combatants didn't seem too far away, but she wasn't sure if risking it to get a better view of the two is a good idea. 'Oh who cares!' the fairy thought to herself, 'I must show them that no one is stronger than me!'

After getting close enough, she saw that the shrine maiden had already won the scrap. She must have had some kind of sixth sense since she quickly turned her head to Cirno before she could say anything. "Another one? This youkai hunting business never fails to pile up during any job..." the maiden grumbled, "Every time I hunt one, another just randomly appears." She gripped the bridge of her nose while squeezing her eyes closed. "Hahahaha! It is time for you to meet your end, human. For I, Cirno, am the strongest in all the land!" the ice fairy boasted, striking a confident pose.

The annoyed girl looked up finally with a dull expression. "Listen, do either of you know where to find someone that could cause this strange mist or could have destroyed my shrine with a single boulder?" A vein practically popped up on her head.

"I...have no clue what you're talking about." The blue haired fairy just tapped her index fingers together.

"Uuuugh. Just don't cause any more trouble..." With that, the grumpy girl flew away to do whatever she was doing.

The blonde girl slowly went over to Cirno and sighed. She seemed a bit upset from that defeat, especially knowing someone saw it. Her ruby eyes looked up to meet the fairy's sapphire ones. They just kept that eye contact for a few seconds before the other broke the silence. "I'm Rumia," she greeted with a slightly sad tone, "You said your name was Cirno, right?" "Yep! That's me." the ice fairy said, proudly putting hands on her hips.

As the memory faded, the ice mage finally saw her destination. A smile grew as a dash towards it started, it was time to see the place and to see Rumia again. She stopped before the door and caught a whiff of something cooking alongside a couple meows being heard. After a few knocks, her friend's voice called out with a "The door's unlocked~!". As the door quietly creaked open, she saw the youkai of darkness standing by a stove as something was sizzling. "Go ahead and make yourself at home." said the cook while reaching for a measuring cup of batter. Cirno did just that with an audible plop onto the couch. As quickly as she sat, grey and black cats hopped onto the cushion next to her and stared. The grey one had a little green hat while the black one had two oddly red braids on its head. "A couple of cats?" the fairy asked holding a hand to them.

"Yeah, they came here while I just started unpacking and refuse to leave." She flips what she has in the pan. "They're well-behaved at least."

Cirno chuckles a bit as the grey one rubs its head in the hand. "Seem kinda nice as well."

"Yeah, they aren't much issue surprisingly. Maybe they were domesticated already." Rumia suggested with a small laugh.

With a click of the dial, the house owner stopped cooking and prepared a couple plates of pancakes and bacon. Once she turned around, her guest quickly noticed she wears glasses nowadays. The youkai sat in a nearby chair and began eating. As Cirno started to, the black cat meowed a bit while pawing at her shin. She instantly knew what it wanted, as it was looking between her and the plate. The guest couldn't help but smile as it continued to cry for some of the food. They started to discuss what to for the day.

The duo soon decided to go wander around Gensokyo for the afternoon. Rumia quickly made a small shopping list to remember what she's running a bit low on before heading out. Cirno was already waiting just outside the door as she exited. Just as they began to walk past the sunflowers, they noticed the green-haired gardener who grew them. Said woman heard the footsteps and looked up at them. Yuuka hadn't changed much since the last time the ice fairy saw her. She still wore the same outfit of a red plaid vest over a white long-sleeved button up shirt and a red dress like skirt. She has let her hair grow out some again--it was at least shoulder length. However, this was just an estimate due to her hair being tied up to keep it out the way. Rumia nodded to her with a wave. "Hello Miss Yuuka, flowers are lovely as usual." the youkai greeted. "Thank you. Everyone knows I treat them like children." she responded with a smile.

Rumia waves a hand to her friend and roommate. "You remember Cirno right?"

The woman nods. "Yes, hard to forget her when it was like every 5 seconds she'd claim to be the strongest." She just chuckled at the little jest.

Cirno couldn't help but cross her arms with a huff. "Y-Yeah well...I know for sure I am!" she retorted, "I will prove it one day!"

The conversation went on for a good 15 minutes before Yuuka said she has to get back to watering. The two bid her a farewell for now and resume their walk around the place. In the distance they could see many places like the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the Magic Forest, and Youkai Mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

The ice fairy sat on the couch at the house, boredly balancing an ice shard on her upper lip. _"What did Rumia have to speed off for so quickly?"_ she thought to herself, _"She usually tells me what she's up to. Must be something important or a secret with someone else."_ Tossing the shard into the sink, she runs a hand through her hair. This honestly bugs her, despite that she wouldn't admit it. Uncertainty chewed at her mind. _Meow~_ The sound gets returned with a look to the source. One of the cats stared at her as if trying to convey something. The fairy just looks confused before it just heads over to the door meowing. Only answer that came to mind was it was trying to say it wants to go outside.

There wasn't too much time to ponder this as there was a knock. "Coming!" Cirno called out stepping over readying herself. Once the door was out the way, standing there was someone unexpected. It was Fujiwara no Mokou playing with a strand of her hair at one of the bows. The visitor sighed a bit before making eye contact. "I... I um... Where's Rumia?" she asked looking away again, "She said something about there being something here for me."

Cirno put a finger on her chin in thought. "Hmm, I wasn't told we had something for you." She just shrugged. "What is it, in the off chance I noticed it."

"That's something I should keep secret. Keine cannot know about it right now." It was clear Mokou was nervous about something. The fairy wanted to know yet knew about NOT pressing the buttons of someone who could ignite this entire area instantly. "Should be a small box. That's all I will tell you."

Cirno holds a couple fingers open a good few inches between them. "About this big right?" She gets a nod in response. "Riiight, that thing..." She nervously taps her index fingers together. "I have no idea where that thing is now. I saw it on the table earlier, but it's like it vanished."

"Has anyone else been by?" Mokou was already starting to ball a fist. She's been known to have control of her temper.

"No, I've been here nearly all day and only you've been by."

"So you lost it already?!" She slowly began to approach looking annoyed.

The fairy throws her hands up in defense. "What? No! I didn't lose it!"

"Agh, just find it already! I'll even help."

The duo had looked through the house for 5 hours for the box and no results came up. The pale blue haired woman was just fed up by now. She plopped onto the couch with a huff and leaned on an elbow. Daggers were glared at the ice fairy as she sat in a chair across from her. Silence filled the air. _Dense, awkward silence._ Mokou just remained motionless making Cirno fidget in her seat. How could she lose or misplace it? The blue girl's head began to go over what she knew.

 _She had awoken in her bed with hair and t-shirt a mess. Rumia poked her head in the bathroom while she brushed it mentioning something important for someone will arrive today. Cirno then got properly dressed and saw her friend off. Around noon, Mystia dropped by with a package fro_ _m Kourindou. She remembers putting it on the table and going out to meet with Daiyousei. It wasn't long before Mokou knocked that she got back._

After thinking of all that, there could only be one reason it's missing. "Someone broke into the house a stole it!" Cirno stated pointing a finger to the sky in triumph. Mokou gave an expressionless look. "Your house, that's in the middle of nowhere, broken into?" she inquired bluntly, "How many besides me, you, and Rumia know where you live?"

The fairy just scratched her head. "Uh...Mystia because she was the delivery girl... Yuuka since we're near her garden... P-Probably some others I can't recall right now."

"I doubt they would have a reason to do it." The immortal girl yawns a bit. Half from the fustration and half just being a bit tired.

 _Meow~_ Both cats walk up and hop up onto the couch. The grey one quickly just curls up while the other paws at Mokou's arm. "Didn't know you two got a couple cats," the visitor remarks petting it, "Anyway, guess I'll have to tell her to wait a bit longer. Just make sure to tell me if you find it. I have to get back to my stand." With a wave, Mokou heads out the door and flies off to the bamboo forest. "Maybe I'll have to do another run of the house search or, if it was stolen, find out who has it." Cirno mumbled to herself sighing. Might as well get cracking on the search through the house.


End file.
